(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In general, print data transmitted from a processing apparatus, such as a personal computer or a workstation, to a printer is described in a page description language (PDL), such as a portable data format (PDF). PDL data is converted into image data (raster data) in a raster format (such as a bitmap format) by a data processing apparatus, called a raster image processor (RIP).